FRIs to the END
by DanaJaycee
Summary: Mainly just a happygolucky friendship story... probably not much drama... normal couples: Naley, Brucas, Jeyton. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Best Friends are the Siblings God Forgot to Give Us.**

We've all been friends since we were little: the six of us against the rest of the world, and we knew that we would make it as long as we stuck together. And so far, we have.

Lucas and I have known each other the longest. Our moms were friends before we were born, and we were practically stuck together at birth. Peyton and Brooke were the next to join our group when we were all six. They had lived across the street from each other and become friends during a Mommy-and-Me class. Jake and Nathan were the last to be included in the group when we were ten. They were best friends who played basketball together. Of course, Lucas and Nathan already knew each other. They were half-brothers, but had never really spent a lot of time together until we were all put in the same class in 4th grade.

We referred to ourselves as the younger versions of the cast of Friends. OK, so we were weird. Who cares? You don't know us, so you can't judge us. But we really were like them, in a way.

Nathan and I were like Chandler and Monica. We tolerated each other, and got along really well, but never thought of ourselves in a relationship-type way. That all changed when we all went on a camping trip together when we were sixteen. All of a sudden, we couldn't be apart from each other any longer and we haven't been since.

Brooke and Lucas DEFINITELY had the Ross and Rachel category taken. They broke up and got back together constantly from the time we were thirteen until about two weeks ago when they got back together "for good this time". One good thing, though, is they don't have any babies yet, or any on the way, either. But he is a Scott, so give it time.

Jake and Peyton are like Joey and Phoebe, if Joey and Phoebe had ever gotten together on the show. They're both crazy, and not the smartest people in the world, but you gotta love them. We never expected them to get together. Jake was a bit of a player, and Peyton had awful taste in guys. But when it happened, we wondered why we had never thought of it before.

So that's us. Best friends since what seems like forever, about to take the biggest leap of our lives. One of the scariest things we could imagine. We are about to ascend upon our final rite of passage into adulthood.

Going to the movies to see an R-rated movie without sneaking in.

Just kidding. Had you going there, didn't I? Nah, we've been able to do that for a while now. Almost all of us are eighteen now. The only one left in "Kidland" was Peyton, and she turning eighteen in two days. But tonight, age doesn't matter. Age is just a number tonight, and who cares about numbers anyways? So as we line up together, the six of us holding hands like a tour group at Disneyland, we realize that we've made it. We've done it, and we've done it together. No one expected us to make it this far, but we proved them all wrong. This was our final victory, and no one could take it away from us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the graduating class of 2006!"

**Author's Note: OK, I just sat down and started writing this a couple of minutes ago, and it all came to me. I love the humor in it. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Raising Hell Is Fun!**

"Peyton Sawyer!" yelled the announcer.

Peyton walked onto the stage and waved to the audience as she strolled across. When she got to the middle, she stopped and took the microphone. "By the way, for those of you who believe the rumors, I am NOT a lesbian! Thank you!" The audience laughed and cheered as Peyton got her diploma.

Jake smiled as he was called to the stage. He walked across and also grabbed the microphone. "Yeah, that's true. REALLY true. Believe me, I know." He tried to continue, but Principal Turner took the mike away and practically pushed him off the stage.

"Brooke Davis!" Brooke ran onto the stage and did some jumping/kicking/whatever cheerleading moves, then took her diploma. She hugged Principal Turner and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush and laugh out loud.

"Congratulations, Brooke. Now I'm finally rid of you… I mean, I'm so happy for you."

Brooke smiled and jumped off the stage straight into Peyton, who hugged her tightly.

Lucas walked across the stage shyly after his name was called, then got off again as quickly as he could. He hugged and kissed Brooke, then waited for his brother and sister-in-law.

"Haley James Scott!" called the announcer. Haley started to walk on the stage, then turned around, grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him up with her. "Uhh… and Nathan Scott!" said the announcer, a little confused and surprised.

They walked across the stage, hand in hand, and waved at the audience until they got in the middle. They stopped and started making out to the pleasure of the audience. Principal Turner finally broke them up and sent them down the line to get their diplomas. Everyone off the stage was cracking up. They all had a huge group hug, then went to sit down. Brooke decided her chair was uncomfortable, so she sat in Lucas' lap. During the rest of the ceremony, they decided to clap for people they didn't know. That was just what they did. They were always different.

Even back in elementary and middle school, the six friends always did what they wanted. They weren't necessarily BAD kids, they just liked to be different and make their own rules. Teachers would be so upset if they got more than one of them in their class, because that would mean the year would be crazy and interesting. And there was always at least two or three of them in each class. But that's the way they liked it. If they weren't in a class with at least one of their friends, they would complain to their parents until their parents switched them to another class. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were definitely the worst. They always had to be in the same classes together. They refused to be split up at all. It was a wonder that they still got along after all these years, because they were together constantly. When Peyton had decided she wanted to take art, Brooke and Haley had joined as well, even though they were severely artistically challenged. Same thing with Haley and tutoring. They all did it because they wanted to be together. Brooke's main subject was, of course, boys, but they were all majoring in that category.

So when Principal Turner had tried to make a seating chart for graduation, guess who decided that they would switch it up a little. That's right: Mouth. Nah, I'm kidding again. Everybody but Lucas switched seats with someone so that they would all end up sitting together. Principal Turner wasn't happy about it, but he didn't say anything. Those six were probably his favorite students, because there was never a dull moment around them. As he sat on the stage, pretending to listen to the valedictorian's speech, he looked over at the six friends who were talking amongst themselves and completely not paying attention. He smiled, thinking how quiet the school would be without them. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'm sure some other trouble-makers will come along and make my life hell again.' Once the valedictorian was finished talking, Principal Turner walked up to the microphone. "All right, here goes. Congratulations, Class of 2006. It gives me great pleasure to present you to your family and friends and graduates of Tree Hill High School. Now get out there and do something great with our lives!"

Everyone cheered and threw their caps up in the air. Everyone except for Brooke, that is, who insisted that "I did not spend three hours on my hair in order to mess it up by ripping this thing off my head. It is staying there forever if it has to."

Everyone laughed and Lucas put his arms around her. "There are so many things I love about you, Cheery. Your vanity is one of them, believe it or not."

"Why, thank you baby. But what does my dresser have to do with anything?" Everyone looked at her for a minute like she was crazy. "I'm kidding! I just graduated from high school. What, do you think I'm dumb or something?"

"So…" Nathan said, teasing Brooke by changing the subject. Brooke pretended to be offended, then laughed along with everyone else. "Seriously, what are we doing tonight? How are we going to celebrate?"

"Well, we could go to Evan White's graduation party…" said Brooke. Everyone shrugged their shoulders in agreement. "Or we could go out to my car where I've got toilet paper and forks and we could go TP Whitey's house and fork his lawn."

"Yeah, I'm voting for the latter," said Lucas. Everyone else agreed, laughing. Whitey was probably their favorite teacher, and the guys' basketball coach. They were constantly playing practical jokes on him, and he loved it. They had tried to sell him in the paper once. Nathan had called the newspaper and asked them to put an ad that said "Early model specimen for sale: Bald head, attitude, slave driver. $500. Ask for Whitey at: 555-6879." He had laughed so hard about that, after being mad about getting so many calls.

So they all piled into their cars and followed Brooke over to Whitey's house. He was there, waiting for them, but he wanted to see what they would do. He chuckled as they started pulling toilet paper out of Brooke's car. "Camilla, come here. You've got to see what these knuckleheads are doing!"

Whitey's wife, Camilla, came over and looked out the window, then started laughing. "Oh, Brian. Those kids must love you so much. They're always trying to make you laugh. Just make sure they clean it up, huh? I'm going to bed."

"All right, good night Camilla. I love you."

"I love you too, Brian."

Whitey watched them for about half an hour before noticing that they looked like they were running low on ammo. They didn't know he was home because all the lights were off and his car was in the garage. Slowly he opened the front door and stepped out, then turned on the light. They all froze, then slowly turned to the house. Haley and Peyton were in the middle of toilet-papering Jake to the tree in the front, Nathan was shooting baskets with the toilet paper all over Whitey's hoop, and Brooke and Lucas were sticking forks all over the ground.

Whitey stared at them for a few seconds like he was angry. They were all starting to get a little nervous, because they had never seen him that mad. Then, all of a sudden, he started cracking up. "You all are too much. Just too much. Well, come on in and have something to drink. You look tired. Might as well leave that up until tomorrow morning. Don't want to let your work go unnoticed."

They all smiled and walked into Whitey's house. They stayed for about an hour, then left to go to Evan White's party, promising to come and clean up in the morning.

As Whitey climbed into bed, Camilla turned over to look at him. "You big old softie. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," said Whitey. "I just realized that those kids won't be around anymore. As much as they drove me crazy, it was always fun and exciting to see what prank they'd pull next. Now they're all going to go to college and won't come over and see me. I know it sounds selfish, but they're just such good kids."

"Awww… like I said before, you're a big old softie. But don't worry, Brian. Those kids will never forget about you. I'm sure they'll be playing pranks on you until the day you die. And they're going to keep getting worse."

Whitey laughed before rolling over and going to sleep.

**Author's Note: Let me know if you liked this chapter, I'm not sure if I liked it or not. It was kinda funny, but also kinda dumb, I think. If you have anything that you would like to see happen in this story, let me know and I will try to put it in. I don't really have a plan for this story, besides to just have fun writing something easy and fluffy and undramatic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas.**

**I just noticed I haven't been writing a disclaimer, so here we go. I own nada! None of the stuff that I have put in my story belongs to me! How depressing is that?**

**Anyways… here we go…**

"So, whose bright idea was this again?" complained Nathan from the back seat.

Brooke turned around from the front seat and cracked up. Somehow Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton had all fit into the back of Brooke's VW Bug. The only problem was they looked like a pack of sardines.

"Ouch, Nathan. Put your arm down you're hurting me," cried Haley. "Brooke, I hate you for making us take your car."

Brooke sighed impatiently. "Fine. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. Luke, let's just take your mom's truck. I didn't remember that we had four full-grown BABIES going with us!"

"Oooh, Brooke, when I get out of here…" called Nathan, but Brooke was already out of the car and running towards her house.

"Nathan. Arm. Please," said Haley.

"Sorry, Hales," Nathan said, kissing her forehead.

Just then, Lucas popped up the front seat and Nathan scrambled out and made a mad dash for the house. Everyone else climbed out slowly and stretched, then headed for Karen's expedition.

Soon they had all settled into their spots, Lucas in the driver's seat (with Brooke's spot as a passenger empty), Haley, waiting for Nathan, in the middle seat, and Jake and Peyton cuddled up in the back. (So, I guess Jenny doesn't exist in this story, because I haven't put her in anywhere… Yeah. It goes with my whole "no drama" theme.)

After about five minutes, Lucas went in to find out what was going on. As he walked through the front door, he heard laughing and yelling and crashing noises coming from the living room. When he walked in the living room, he stopped and stared before beginning to crack up hysterically. Brooke and Nathan were rolling around on the floor wrestling. Brooke had Nathan in a headlock, and Nathan had one of Brooke's hands and one of her legs behind her back. They both stopped and looked up when they heard laughing.

Embarrased, they both stood up and dusted themselves off and Lucas pretended to get all serious. "Now kids, what have we told you about keeping your hands to yourselves?"

Brooke and Nathan pointed at each other. "He/She started it!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes. "So, are you guys done now? Can we go?"

Nathan and Brooke both mumbled a "Yes… let's go…" before bursting out laughing again, this time with Lucas joining them.

"All right. Nate, why don't you head out? I have to get something really quick and I… uhhh… need Brooke's help."

"Gross, man," said Nathan. "Hurry it up, alright? We don't have all day."

Lucas pushed his brother out the door and closed it in his face. Nathan walked back to the truck and climbed in next to Haley. Once he told Jake, Peyton and Haley about what happened inside, they all cracked up. They were still laughing when Brooke and Lucas walked out of the house a couple of minutes later with smug smiles on their faces. They walked toward the car and just as they were about to get in, turned and ran to Brooke's car. Lucas turned around and yelled. "Meet you there! Catch us if you can!"

All four of them looked at Brooke and Lucas, stunned for a minute, before Nathan jumped over the console into the driver's seat and started the engine. Brooke and Lucas had already taken off, but Nathan swung out of the driveway and gunned the engine, attempting to catch up with them. Haley climbed in to the shotgun seat, and Peyton and Jake climbed over the back seat and into the middle seat. Peyton was the first to break the adrenaline-filled silence. "So… not to be a party pooper or anything, because I know Nathan can catch up to them, but ummm… does anyone know where we're going?"

They all looked at each other and started laughing. "I know it's Brooke's parent's cabin," said Haley, but I have no idea where that is!"

"Alright, let me see if my oh-so-dead brother will answer his phone," said Nathan, pulling out his cell phone. After a few rings, Nathan heard the phone pick up.

"Hi, you've reached Lucas' cell phone. I can't get to it right now, because I'm too busy outrunning my brother and my friends. If you would like to leave a message…"

"Shut up, Luke," said Nathan interrupting his brother.

Lucas laughed. "What's up, man? Did you get lost or something?"

"Not yet, but yeah, kinda. None of us have any idea where we're going."

"Ohh… that's right… OK, well I guess it WILL just be me and Brooke for the weekend then."

"Brooke and I," corrected Haley from the passenger seat. Nathan had put the phone on speaker so they could all hear.

"Thanks, Hales," said Lucas, rolling his eyes and laughing. "OK, you're going to take the 19 until you get to LaMont Avenue. It's not going to really be an interstate anymore, but more of a highway. Turn right on LaMont and follow it all the way up to Cherry. Turn left on Cherry and the cabin is the second one on the right…" He paused for a second. "You got all that, Hales?" He knew she was writing down what he had said, because she always liked to have a plan.

"Yep, see you there. We'll be the ones waiting for you two slowpokes to show up!" yelled Haley. She hung up the phone before Lucas could say anything else. They all laughed and cheered as Nathan merged onto the 19. They were going to beat those cheaters, and that's all there was to it.

**Author's Note: OK, so still kind of short and kind of silly, but I liked it. Next chapter will be at the cabin. What would everyone like to see happen? Sorry it took me so long to update, but my life is hectic and that will never change… So just get used to it! (Just kidding… I love my readers!) Please review because it makes me happy! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
